First Kiss
by eyes of ice
Summary: Kel discovers her newfound love for Joren at the same time Cleon and Neal unexpectedly drop by and find out, too.


This tale takes place during Squire, during Kel's first year in service to her master, Raoul

**This tale takes place during Squire, during Kel's first year in service to her master, Raoul.It takes place during mid-fall, right after Cleon has returned.(Most of the squires have been at the Palace for a few weeks already.)**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kel leaned against the railing of one of the many balconies and walkways surrounding the castle.Looking out over the Royal Forest, her smooth hair blown behind her by the wind, she was daring herself to look down; yet every time she did Kel felt a rush of fear fly up her spine._No matter what I tell anyone_, she thought, _I'm still not completely over my fear of heights._

Kel felt a warm, strong hand on her shoulder and quickly glanced behind her, surprised to see that it was Joren standing behind her._Don't try to hide it_, a sensible voice said inside Kel's mind._You wish that Neal were standing beside you_.

Her insides turned to mush just thinking about Neal.Although she had felt this way for years, she had no hope that he felt the same way about her._Be realistic, you know that Neal only likes Court beauties, not cows_.Kel struggled to contain a bitter laugh, remembering Neal's affection for Daine and Uline of Hannalof, both who were utterly gorgeous.

Joren gazed at the sky alongside her, slowly pulling her hand off the railing and into his.Kel wasn't sure how she felt about Joren – they had been bitter enemies as pages, but as soon as he had become a squire Joren had behaved strangely nice towards her.

"The sky is beautiful today." Joren murmured.He paused and turned to face Kel.He was undeniably handsome, with white-blond hair and eyes the color of winter's first frost, coupled with a strong build from his time as a squire. Joren's eyes locked with hers as he continued, "Just as beautiful as you have become."

Kel was taken aback by this comment._Wasn't it less than two years ago when he told her that she needed to lose some weight?_She admitted to herself, however, that she was becoming rather pretty: everything she had done over the past year **had** taken off much off her excess poundage, and although her beauty wasn't rivaling that of her sisters', it was indisputably there.Still, she struggled to keep her face Yarmani-smooth as Joren leaned in closer.

"Kel," he whispered.She had never noticed the husky quality of his voice before."You sure are a sight for sore eyes."Suddenly Joren grabbed Kel and held her in a tight embrace.At first she resisted the urge to fight back using one of the techniques that she had taught Lalsasa during her second year as a page, but soon she relaxed and decided she actually **enjoyed** being in Joren's strong arms.Kel didn't resist when Joren tightened his hold on her while leaning in for a passionate kiss.

She closed her eyes, kissing back with all of her mind, body, and soul.The feeling of Joren's many kisses, along with his tongue tickling hers, left her exhilarated and yearning for more.Somehow, she knew what to do: Kel lifted one arm from Joren's broad shoulders and ran her fingers through his fine hair.He responded with yet another dazzling kiss._What caused my immense hatred for him the past few years?_ Kel asked herself.In her eyes, Joren was the most perfect being in the entire universe during that moment.

A movement in the doorway to her left startled Kel.Quickly turning around, she realized that it was her friends Cleon, and more importantly, Neal.Horrified, her feet were rooted to the spot as she realized what she had just done – with her bitter rival, no less.As she watched, aghast and in a daze of terror, she abruptly noticed that her friends (_Or at least they were before this_, she thought glumly) were running away.Breaking out of Joren's grip, she scurried after them.

"Neal!Cleon!" she desperately called out, but in vain.One last fleeting glance of hair the color of fire before the pair turned the corner convinced her that she would never catch up to them._If only…_ Kel thought, _if only…_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next installment will come soon!(And please rate this, along with your ideas on what should happen next!) Thanks.:-)


End file.
